You are banished from death
by Roman trooper
Summary: Naruto meets Sadows of Mordor. Naruto is the grave walker and is trapped far from his family and friends before the Chunnin exams. Will he return in time to take part or will he be trapped forever? Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this has been on my mind for some years and will keep bugging me unless I do at least a single chapter on it. I love Shadow of Mordor and I have gotten a chance to play Shadow of War recently. So I decided that I should go back to Shadow of Mordor and make a new game and make a crossover based on polls of actions I should do ingame that will reflect on what will happen within this universe. Naruto is Talion in this world and I hope to make a good game and story with all your help.  
**

* * *

"MOM!" Naruto roared out in pain and despair. "NARUKO!"

"Am I dead?" He whispered to the howling wind and shadows. He slowly rose to his feet and looked up expecting to see where he fell only to see a dark sky.

"You are banished from death." Naruto turned fast but was unable to see anyone.

Naruto stared at the sifting shadows all around him. "What is this place?"

"See for yourself." Naruto turned to see a figure glowing in the shadows. The light condensed into a man... no an elf Naruto realized who raised an arm and turned as if banishing the shadows while showing where they were. Naruto walked towards the man seeing nothing else to do. He gasped as he leaned against a pillar that appeared from the darkness. in front of him was a barren land with a setting sun in the distance that cast a red hue across all he could see on the tower he was standing on.

"I don't understand... this isn't the bottom of the chasm."

"Now do you believe me Shinobi?" The elf stated as Naruto staggered away from the edge.

"What has happened to me?" Naruto whispered as his hand reached for his neck and started to rub it without his mind knowing it was there.

"You are banished from death. Cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark. A curse binds us together within the walls of Arda."

"If what you say is true, then how do we break this curse?"

"We find the one who cast it on us. The black hand of Sauron."

"...Who is that? More to that who are you?"

"I have been a prisoner for so long... I an unsure who I am. But the black had I know too well. He will hunt us, to bind us to the power of his master, to spread his shadow across these lands and bring all to ruin. Alone I am powerless, but together we have a chance to shift the balance of power and protect everyone from the growing darkness."

"Will I be able to return home after this curse is undone?"

"Perhaps. But first we must begin Shinobi shaping the future else we may lose whatever precious time we have."

* * *

**Short but this this is the first of an interactive story between you the readers and Naruto's actions. Please review and I will have a poll to choose what will happen next after I play the opening part of the game. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of _You are banished from Death_. I had to take down the poll as my copy of the game Shadows of Mordor was not working :(**

**But I am happy to say I was able to get a new copy and will have the poll up for what will happen next after this chapter. This is a setting up chapter in preparation to what will happen. I do not want a copyright lawsuit lol. The voting will still be important to the story of this game. ****So please cast your vote. Next chapter no mater what the winning option will happen. It is currently in a tie and while a clear winner isn't needed it is easier to type this story.**

* * *

Naruto cursed the elf as he slowly made his way down the tower to the rampart. "Why are we not leaving this place yet?"

"Because," the wrath said slowly to not rise to Naruto's bait. "You need a weapon. While my power can used to make weapons for use to use, we must use it sparsely. No need to make ourselves more of a target."

"Lazy jerk."

"If I was lazy I would have left you for dead boy." The Elf stated as he followed Naruto down the shattered stairs. "But I am confused... Wait. There are several Uruks ahead of us. You need to sneak passed them if we are to continue. You have had the necessary training for stealth?"

Naruto nodded as an memory came of the first time he went stealth training...

-Stealth training memory-

"So who's ready for basic training?" Called out Kushina as she cooked in the kitchen. "We're starting after breakfast today."

"I am!" Came the reply of Naruto's sister Naruko as she sat herself down. "I need to be able to take the hat away and this is the first step of training to be Hokage."

Kushina beamed at her daughter before turning back to the eggs. In a teasing tone she asked, "How about you Naruto?"

"...How did you know?" he asked as he slid out of the shadows of the doorway. His mother smiled at him.

"I'm just an awesome Kaa-san that way Naruto-koi."

"Mommm!"

"Come on and join us Naruto-chan." Naruko called out to her twin who blushed red.

"I'm not a girl!"

Naruko smirked at her brother. "But you look so cute and you whine like one Nee-chan!"

"Naruko stop teasing your brother." Kushina sternly said as she started to place food down. "And Naruto you don't have to let her get a raise out of you."

Naruto looked down with a frown. "Yes mama."

"Hey," Kushina placed her hands on either shoulder of her baby boy. "There's nothing wrong with looking girly honey. Your father was girly looking until he got back from training with your godfather. You just take after him."

"..."

"Honey I know that you want to look more 'masculine' but to me your my wonderful baby boy... even when your wearing a dress."

"MOM!" Naruto cried out in shock as the two most impotent females in his life laughed at his horrified expression. "You promised!"

...

"Ok can either of you tell me what is the first thing you must do if you want to sneak around? Naruto?"

"Don't get caught?" Kushina smiled at his answer.

"Well there's that, which you failed this morning but no. The first thing is to plan out possible routes to move though an area. While this can be difficult in foreign places, knowing how to recognize safe routes on the fly is an important aspect of being an Shinobi."

"So how are you going to teach us that Kaa-san?" Asked Naruko as she twirled her reddish blonde hair. She then reach out and puled her brother closer to her. "Little Naruto here needs all the help he can get."

"Oi I'm not little!" He called out as he tried to escape her grasp. Naruko smirked as she held onto her brother with one arm and began to use her free hand to pitch his butt causing him to squeak.

"You will always be my. little. brother."

"We're the same age!"

"So?"

"Ahem." Kushina coughed into her fist letting her daughter know it was time to free her brother. She did so pouting as she wanted to enjoy teasing him more. Seeing that they were far enough apart as to not interrupt her she went on to explain the task. "Today I set up the training ground to simulate having to get from one side to the other without being seen. I will be pretending to be the guards that you have to avoid. As this is the first time we're doing this I will go easy on you both. But every time we work on this I will be making it harder on both of you. Right now all you have to do is sneak pass my patrolling shadow clones and reach the other side. Later on I will have others help us out and adding in traps and locks to pick."

"How long do we have?" Naruko asked. Naruto stayed silent as he tried to look behind his mother to see if he could get a good look before they started. Kushina gave him an eye smile with pride.

Humming in thought she snapped her fingers. "While I don't expect much... if both of you make it to me in under 5 minutes we'll go eat ramen."

"Ramen!" "Awsome!"

"However, if one of you does and the other doesn't then the winner can ask for one thing."

At thing Naruko's eyes lit up. "There's this outfit that Ino showed me that Naruto would look amazing in if we could get him to wear it. Oh please mom if I win can i make Naruto wear it and show Ino?"

Kushina tried to hid a grin and laugh at the horrified look Naruto sent to his sister then to her, pleading with doe eyes not to accept her daughter's desire. "Well... not this time honey. If you want it that badly perhaps at a later date." 'Sorry Naruto-koi but I want to see you wear it too. I will however let you off the hook this time.'

"Ahhh... then can you at least help me with chakra control later?"

"That sounds fine honey. I'll help you once I have another break between my duties to the village. How about you Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "... Um, is it ok if I spent a day with Anko and Yūgao looking for medical plants? Tsunade was talking about how the hospital was running out and I was hoping to help her out."

"Sure honey." Kushina said smiling knowing that it was in his nature to help others. "I'll set up as soon as I can... If you can win. In fact if you both win we will still have Ramen but I'll grant both of your wishes ok?"

"So when do we start?" Naruko as she tightened her sandles.

"I'll start the timer once you both pass the threshold. See you both on the other side." Kushina said before blurring away to wait for them on the other side.

Finishing her task Naruko turned to her brother and grasped his hand. "Follow me bro, we'll beat this easily."

"But I wanted to try this myself." He pouted as he gentle pulled his hand free and tried to ignore his sisters sad face. "Besides we need to get moving."

"... If you say so Nii-chan." Naruko walked up to him an gave him a kiss on the cheek before racing in. "See you on the other side."

Naruto crouched and instead of moving fast though the challenge he knew that he had to bid his time. The five minute deadline was a trick to get them to make more mistakes by making him and his sister panic and not pay attention. Entering slowly he took note of several paths open to him before turning around and leaving the training ground entrance. 'Time to use stealth.'

Sliding into the shadows he began to move though the underbrush, climbing over rocks and listening for anyone nearby. He was not disappointed as he heard his sister curing loudly that it was unfair about the amount of traps.

'Did you think that she wouldn't became she said so?' He thought as he began to climb a tree and move along the branches after hearing a snicker. It was a good thing too as he past above, where he was going to move though on the ground, sat one of his mother's shadow clones. Gripping his makeshift club he had mad from a branch, he leapt off the tree he was in and smacked the clone on the head, dispelling it.

"...I shouldn't have done that." He cursed as he heard movement in the underbrush heading his way. He began to race towards the other end of the training ground as quietly.

-End memory-

"Good." The elf's voice cut though Naruto's thoughts about his past. Appearing in his wraith form he stood above Naruto's form, invisible to the Uruks in the room ahead. "There are eight Uruks between us and the doorway to the rampart. Seven of them you can sneak by but that last one you'll need something to kill him with. See if you can't find a dagger or a knife to use to kill it."

"Best if I head to the kitchen then, there should be something I can use in there."

"There is a ledge you can use to sneak on by. Use it to get to the kitchen and avoid that patrol."

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the cracks in the wall. Slowly and carefully he began to climb up the wall using the natural shadows of the room to hide is frame from the Uruks. Once he was high enough he moved onto the ledge and began to slowly slide with is back to the wall towards the kitchen. As he passed by the patrol he listened in on their conversation.

"The black hand were upset when they left, I wonder what happened?"

"The ritual failed you idiot! Those three tarks that were used didn't summon whatever it was they were trying to. I am happy about that, I don't have to worry about that Tark gate Captain. Killed several of us before the black hand forced him to surrender."

"It's a wonder why they even fight us if they are willing to surrender to save one of their own."

"Menfolk are stupid. For a bunch of watchers and so called first line of Gondor they were weak. No wonder the dark lord waited for so long, they won't be able to stop us once the war begins."

The rest of the conversation Naruto was unable to hear as the patrol rounded the corner. Mentally counting he dropped down and landed on his feet without a sound in front of the kitchen. Slowly entering he noticed an Uruk eating a chicken in the corner, back to Naruto. Seeing his chance Naruto entered and tip toed to the knife rack. Seeing only a single knife he grasped it and moved towards the Uruk. The chicken was the last thing the servant of the dark lord enjoyed before a blade entered his skull.

Naruto wrenched as he wanked the knife out of the corpses skull. The elf studied him for a moment.

"It was your first kill wasn't it?"

"No... I killed rabbits and chickens before but... he was..."

"While it is humanoid it was an enemy that would not give you mercy if he spotted you. It will always be hard to kill another being child but there will always be those who will try to harm those you care about. Only by picking up arms and defending those that would be harmed is killing justified."

Grimly Naruto new he was right. He knew that behind the glorified idea of being a ninja was the cold truth that killing people... individuals was going to happen... 'Never realized I would be blooded so soon.'

"So now we must take care of the uruk that is preventing us from leaving. Do not delay, the longer you stay the sooner we'll be swarmed by the defenders."

Naruto nodded as the elf stood by the door, ready to move. There would be time to be ill later, survival was the priority. Once more he moved in a crouched position and used stealth to leave the room. This time he stayed on the ground and hid behind the overturn tables. Banishing the knife he made quick work of the uruk that was guarding the door once he distracted the larger humanoid.

"I hate being short."

"Yet you can hide far more better than adults ever could. Use size to your advantage and even giants will fall."

Rolling his eyes Naruto looked around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing so, he opened the door and slipped though. Before him were the bodies of several people; A man whom Naruto believed to be the captain of the wall the uruk patrol were talking about, a woman and a younger man.

The elf walked towards them and looked down at their bodies. "Sacrifices to the dark lord to summon me. For what purpose I do not not."

"We should bury them."

"There is no time. Here, take up their weapons. With some training to adjust to the length of his short sword." Naruto nodded at the elf and picked up the weapon strapped the back of the corpse. Unsheathing it he took a look at it before strapping the sheath to his back in the same manner as the man. "Good, that broken sword blade will be a good dagger as well. Take it."

"I still feel that we would at least pay them respects."

"Oi! What are you doing here!? I thought we killed all the tarks? Get him!" Naruto turned to see an Uruk in heavy red armor point a sword at him. From both sides of the wall Uruks poured from the towers.

"No time for that now. Jump!" The elf yelled as he pointed towards inter of Mordor

"What!?"

"Just jump that way! You aren't ready to face a captain or the horde coming yet!"

Seeing no other option Naruto raced for the edge and jumped. It was then the reality of how high he was came back to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he tumbled down with the wind buffering him as he hurled towards death. Seeing the ground rushing towards him with bone crushing speeds he yelled out to the elf. "WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU!?"

"Because of this." Before Naruto knew what was happening his body flicked into the form of the wraith. Before he could gasp in shock this body (elf wraith?) flipped over and landed on the ground unharmed."Now let us move Naruto."

An arrow emphasized this clearing Naruto's mind from the hundred foot fall he had just survived from. Racing forward he traveled deeper into Mordor to avoid behind hunted down by the Uruk captain and the horde with it.

...

The Talon of the Black Hand watched as the small tark raced away, along with the wraith his masters had wished to summon. Turning around he pointed towards one of his folowers. "You! Go tell the Hand that the elf lord is in league with a small tark. The rest of you lot inform the captains and the war chiefs along with every uruk in the region whoever kills the one who holds the wraith or brings him to the hand will be rewarded. Now, GO!"

Clicking his teeth the Talon of the Black Hand moved away from the wall. He had places to be and hunting down the small figure in the distance was not one he had to deal with at the time. There was a wall that needed repairing for the dark lord and tarks to kill.

'Besides,' he thought as he moved though the shadowed doorway into the tower he had exited only to find the boy, 'What hope can a human child have against the might of Mordor and the Uruks?'

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please take time to vote as next chapter will be based on your choices. No tricks or take backies. **

**Please leave a review and see you soon with another chapter. Poll will be up till the 17th**

**SUFFER ME NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frist a public safely announcement**

**Hey everyone, hope your all either safe and/or healthy. With the Coronavirus outbreak I hope that everyone is doing their best to prevent the spread by keeping to social distancing and not going crazy over toliet paper. A shout out to those fighting to the hospitals and scientists in the front lines to protect the lives of as many people as they can. At this time in my area the virus has already killed a member of my community. My heart goes out to all who have friends and love ones suffering.**

**Please remember to avoid crowds and only leave home when it is essential. I know that many of us want to get on with our lives but this is not something we should ignore and supposed immunity because of age. This is not going to stop until we all do our part. Friend or for we are all humans who are suffering. This is a time of unity by working together... by staying far away from one another.**

**That advice seems counter intuitive now that I think about it. **

* * *

**warrior of six blades: thanks for the reviews. Side note, Kushina was attempting to teach her children that sometimes information was faulty. Also she never said that they had to enter one end of the maze and exit the other side. Only to reach from point A to point B. **

and **Monster King thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

Naruto found himself under a stone brigade once the wraith relished control of his body back. Gasping at the sudden which he collapsed onto his rear as the wraith stood above him. Leaning against the cliff wall the wraith stared at Naruto.

"It seems that we have to work on our teamwork if we are to survive."

"What do you mean, TEAMWORK!" Naruto yelled at the elf in his tired state. "You just hijacked my body and jumped off a hundred foot tall wall!"

"Do you prefer capture?" The wraith snapped back, stepping away from the wall and marching over to Naruto. You saw what happened to those people on the wall, the Orcs would worse to you as you linked to me by the magic of his place. The black hand will not rest until either one of us in in their hands."

Gritting his teeth Naruto stood up and swung at the one who towered over him. The wraith did not however let himself be hit by the blow but instead blocked and flipped the child over his waist and onto the ground. Scrambling to his feet Naruto began to try and fight the elf with more and more of his anger clouded his thoughts. He was seeing red as the elf began to use this as a teaching lesson.

"No, conserve your motion ans strength. Like this."_ Punch thrown _

"Stay still!"

"Why would I or your enemies stay still for you to hit? You would not do the same. he who stands like a stone is shattered but the once who bends like the reed survives. Copy my movements boy." _Weaves and ducks_

"My name is Naruto!"

"Naaa rude toe. Clearly your parents must of been drunk or incapacitated to call you call you a rude toe. Or is it nude raw toad?" _Sweeping kick_

"WHY YOU!"

"Better but control your emotions boy. You must ignore the insults and comments. They unbalance your mind and weaken your ability to fight." _Back-flips away before charging with another punch._

Blow after blow the wraith could see that the boy was improving his fighting style, adapting to the wraiths attacks and learning how to cope with the blows the elf gave to him. As he did so the wraith channeled some of his power into Naruto to feed him energy and to get the boy's boy and mind used to his power. He was impressed however as Naruto, instead of surrendering and staying down go up again and again. However the boy was tiring. While the wraith could feed him energy, weariness was affecting the boy's limbs and actions. He was about to tell Naruto that they should rest somewhere safe then Naruto charged one more time.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as his right arms glowed. The elf, being an experienced fighter got out of the way of the punch.

The cliff however did not have that ability.

Dust clouded the underside of the stone bridge. When it cleared two figures were standing, one huffing from the fight while the other looked on with pride. "It seems that you have uncovered an Ithildin that was hidden behind the stonework.

"What," gasped Naruto as he stared at his a the wall and lifted his hand away from it. "Is an Ithildin?"

"Ithildin, Starmoon. Forged of Mithril, they hold memories of the ancient past." Comment the elf. "The knowledge within maybe fair or ill."

"And what I just did?"

"You unknowingly unleashed a bit of my power though your fist, releasing it upon impact. Impressive."

Naruto stared at his hand as he flexed it open and closed in wonder. "It really was..."

"Come, not time for that now. We must find a place to rest for the night. Follow me."

"Oh yes follow the one who bought me into this barren land with an army after me." Naruto muttered as he followed the wraith. "Why do I have the felling you are going to be the death of me?"

...

"Are you certain of this?"

The Talon gritted his teeth as The tower stood with a foot holding down him. Looking out to the sea the Hand of the dark lord stood with hands clasped behind his back. "Yes... the boy survived only because of the wraiths power my lords. I have sent runners to the warchiefs of the region and the captains. Few will disobey the master's orders. The human child will be captured. It is only a matter of time."

"You fool!" Hissed the Tower as he pressed harder on the uruk causing the bodyguard to gasp as his armor and back began to crack under the weight. "You should have gone after him yourself! And you call yourself a tracker!"

"Stop. He was right in telling us that the ring maker was summoned as planed. This... complication was unforeseen but perhaps a better one for us. If it was one of the men folk that were sacrificed we may have been facing a warrior with a quest of vengeance. Instead we have a child, who has never seen war or fought on the field of battle."

The Tower slowly lifted his foot off the orc who did his best not to show how much pain he was in. "Uruks are not known for their ability to bring in children whole."

"We only need the wraith. However the boy would make a strong host for our master or puppet if trained. The retainer of Minas Ithil has a young daughter after all, perhaps instead of invading it the boy could become the ruler by marrying the girl."

"The dark lord-"

"The dark lord wants the city taken no matter how it is done in the future. By giving him another alternative the dark lord could increase his influence over Gondor, weakening the world of men."

The Tower slowly nodded in agreement. "...I see."

"Yes, you should." The Hand snapped turning around. Looking at the orc talon he made sure it paid attention. "Make sure that _ALL_ the captains know we want him alive. Or else you will see what it is like to fall from the top of the Black gate yourself, without the aid of a wraith."

Gulping the Uruk gave a hasty bow. "It will be down my lords."

Making his leave he was stopped when the Tower spoke up. "Who was the one in charge in making sure all the defenders and their families were dead?"

"... I believe it was captain Ratbag my lords." He answered after a moment.

"Make an example out of him."

"Of course."

* * *

Blinking his eyes Naruto looked over to see the wraith sitting on a rock keeping watch. The broken crane' rope and hook dangling on the wind. Seeing Naruto awake he stood up. "Morning. How do you feel?"

"Like I landed from a hundred foot fall." Naruto rolled his shoulder in its socket to remove a cramp. "So... what now? You said yesterday that we are cursed but how can you be sure if you remember nothing?"

"There is a solution for the issue of my memory. Look over there." Naruto looked to where the wrath was pointing. Several yards away from where they rested was a glowing building, a tower, that wasn't there before. Gawking at the sight Naruto quickly faced his companion as he went on. "I believe that we may find answers at the top the tower."

"...Sooo a stairway or a ladder is out of the question?" Amused the wraith disappeared leaving Naruto alone. "Oh great, I have to climb and you're hiding."

"Just climb boy."

"Oh sure climb you say." Naruto walked to the tower uttering inti the wind as he was sure the elf could hear him, even though Naruto could not see him. "So your the fall guy and I'm the climb guy."

As Naruto rose he wondered when he would return home to his family. 'Sis would punch me for being so reckless and I'll have to bow while pleading for her forgiveness. Mom probably won't hit me but I'll be lucky to get off with only being grounded." Snickering, he leaped onto the next terrace of the tower. Then his thoughts soured. 'I'll have to visit dad and explain why I was gone. He always listens but is never there. Mom said that he cared for us all but I don't see how.'

A hawk cried above his head as he neared the top. Upon reaching the top level he noticed two things. One he was glowing in the form of the wrath. The other was an anvil and a hammer resting on top at the very center. Walking over he lifted the hammer in his hands.

Or at least tried.

"Why can't I lift this?" He cursed.

"Allow me." The wraith said. Reaching out he grasped the hammer and lifted it. "This feels familiar."

Not stopping the elf the wraith swung the hammer down, hitting the anvil. Naruto gasped as memories and sensations filled his mind about the area they were in with the sound of metal striking metal.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as the anvil disappeared along with the hammer.

"A seal. By reforging this tower we have unlocked a bit of my memories so that we can end this curse that binds us to this place." The wrath spoke as they heading to the edge of the tower.

Naruto was silent before remembering something that the elf said. "On the wall tower you called me a shinobi? If you lost your memory then why did you call me that?"

"I have no answer to that. All I have is a gimmwr of a sensation that the word was appropriate to call you."

"Yeah well you were partly right... my dream is to be the best shinobi and perhaps Hokage, the leader of my home, after all. But I was sent here during a test to see if I could graduate and become a gennin."

"I take it that gennin is a rank of some sort." The Elf asked as the jumped off the tower. Naruto was expecting this so he did not freak as bad as the last time they did.

"Yep." Answered Naruto as they landed with a thud. One that did not go unnoticed. Looking up from his landing position Naruto saw several orcs moving in.

The scond Orc from the right spoke up as they came to a stop at the end of the bridge across from him. "So we missed one of you at Narchost, eh? An easy mistake to fix!"

"A bit small for a tark but we'll still have fun with your corpse." Said another as it vanished its swords at Naruto.

"Boy," the elf said in a hurry. "Can you use a bow?"

"Yes but-" Not able to finish his sentence, the elf channeled his power. To the surprise of Naruto and the Uruks a well made bow made of blue energy appeared. "What the-"

"No time! Shoot!" The elf cried out as the uruks charged after a momentary pause in awe.

Notching an arrow from the quiver Naruto took aim. The world slowed down as he focused on his first target. He fired true and his target fell, a headshot to the one second from the left. Ignoring the howls of anger he moved to the next one to the right and the next, finishing off the last one on the left for last.

Gasping at the lost of adrenaline, the bow dispersed into particles. Moving forwards with his sword drawn he went to check if they were truly dead and not faking. It was a yell from above did the duo of the wraith and Naruto know they were being attacked.

The orc slammed Naruto's head against the ground hard before slamming him into the crumbled standing portion of the wall that was still standing in the elements. Choking Naruto sliced at his assailant's arm causing him to be released. He continued his attack blocking a dagger from the uruk. He then parried a fist and then channeled the wraith's power as he punched. The uruk fell stunned.

The wrath appeared before Naruto looking with pride before turning serious. "Go to him."

"Go to-?" At the elf's look he shut up. Gripping his dagger at the ready he made his way to his stunned enemy. Grasping the uruk the wraith took control of this body.

"Edwenno o gwath!" The elf commanded as his hand rested on the face of the uruk. The Urruk gasped as his mind was dominated by the wraith as Naruto looked on with awe. "What do you know of the black hand of Sauron?"

"He is a fiend! Made up of thin air..." grunted out the uruk, eyes glowing.

"What more!?" Pressed the elf.

The uruk tried to resist but was unable to. "A slave I had... swears he fought him... I traded him... for a keg of grog... to Gimûb the slaver! Aahhhh"

Let go the uruk fled into the distance in terror. Naruto looked at his hand that flicked with energy like fire in surprise. "That captain is at gate."

"And that is where we need to go."

"If one can trust one of those creatures."

"Trust has nothing to do with it. His thoughts cannot lie."

Naruto pondered over what was said. "Is it like Ino's clan ability?"

"Who? I have no idea of whom you speak or by abilities boy."

A twitch formed from irration. "My name is Naruto. And Ino is part of a family that is famous form where I live as a family of mind readers."

"...then yes it might be similar in that aspect yes. Quick, into the bushes."

Listening to the warning Naruto duxked into the plant cover. Peering though the foliage he could see men working with an orc overseer. "We should do something."

"It is your call." Disappearing he left Naruto's vision.

"If only I cold do that." Eyeing a rock he stood up and tree it at the uruk before ducking. "Hey Ugly!"

"What!? Whose there?" The confused orc said as he turned around, only to get hit "MY EYE!"

Seeing his chance Naruto raced forward and slammed into the dazed uruk. With a short it fell back and lost it's balance.

"Thank you child." Said one of the freed men as the stood up. "But you should not be here. Mordor is not safe for anyone anymore, especially a child."

"Don't rise to his words." The wraith said to calm his partner down. "In his eyes and to many you are not meant to be on the battle field."

Gritting his teeth Naruto gave a shallow bow. "I... thank you... for the advice Okyakusama, however I will do what I can to help those in need."

The man eyed Naruto with an odd expression before nodding. "I understand. I was once your age when I picked up my father's blade for the frist time. I did not see combat until I was of age but in these times one should treasure what childhood they have."

Naruto blinked as the man handed him a worn sheet of paper. Once Naruto had it in his hands the man ran off to join his brethren.

"In case you continue your journey this should help. Just make sure you dont find yourself under the leash anytime soon boy!"

Opening up the rag Naruto found a diagram and several locations on it marked down. Leaning over his shoulder the elf spoke up. "A rare thing indeed. Thar my friend is a tune if power. One that bears it's power to be immune to poison. Pass me your dagger."

Wordlessly, Naruto slipped his weapon out of its stealth. Passing it and the rag over to the elf he walked over to the edge of the slide where the uruk fell.

"It will take only a moment."

"Fine, but hurry up please I see one of 'our' friends heading this way. I think I can take him in one shot-"

"If your asking about using the bow..."

"Naw, I want to try and kill him while in free fall."

"You'll have to wait. This will take time."

Sighing Naruto walked over to where the Wrath was working and sat across from him. Watching the elf work Naruto noticed something. "Its like a seal."

"Hummm. Runes have been called seals before but unlike seals runes are more complex and complicated. The difference is the amount of information and reliability."

Naruto nodded as his his mind drifted away...

-memory-

"Now hold your brush gently Naruto. Don't death grip it."

"But Kaa-san'" whined Naruto. "But why are we doing poe-threes? I wanna do eels like you!"

Kushina groaned as she tried to teach her four year old children the basics of seals. Naruto was at least trying but her daughter has decided to run around the house leaving ink spattered everywhere. It was not how she envisioned teaching her children the legacy of the Uzumaki clan but at least someone, Naruto, showed an interested in the art.

"Naruto, sealing is a delicate art that is filled by passion. Poerty will help not only with expressing that passion, but help you collect ideas and work with your penmanship..."

"Which is lacking." Naruto pouted before brightening when his mother reached out and rubbed his head.

"You'll get it soon enough. I've invited the heiresses of the Hyuga clan and the Karama clans to join in on these lessons."

"Mmmph."

Sighing Kushina closed her eyes to hide her worries and fears for her child.

-end of memory-

"Finished. Now your be able to survive against the poisons of Mordor."

Accepting his dagger back Naruto studied the blade's base. On it was the rune the elf so carefully apply to the cold metal. "Are there other runes like this one?"

"Possible, however once applied only a stronger rume can replace it. This is one of the rarest so no. There are however other runes we could add to your dagger, bow and sword. 5 each in total."

"Why weapons?" Naruto asked as he flipped the dagger in his hand, walking to where he last saw an orc.

"I do not have the skills nor the memory necessary for such a task."

"A pity."

"Indeed. We will make due with what we have."

Staring down Naruto spotted the orc guarding a new group of slaves and another one running along the side of the cliff. Seeing in the distance a construction site he believed, Naruto focused on him. He was different than the uruks he faced before.

'Perfect.' Naruto jumped to do a stealth kill only to hear the cries of alarm from the elf that the orc he was heading towards was an uruk captain. Cursing in his mind Naruto took aim at the spot between the captain's neck and shoulder. The uruk did not see him until he was nearly on top as he swung his blade.

To his joy it connected.

"You - not - suprise - me - like - that! Puny - human" It exclaims as it takes the damage but shugs Naruto off. Grasping Naruto's hair he drags the boy to his feet. "When - I'm - done - there'll - be - nothing - left - of - you - to - bury!"

"Your breath stinks!" Naruto gasps as he breaks free. "And your right there will be nothing for you to bury here because you'll be the one!"

Naruto had no time to think as the captain attacked. While he had the training to use a sword as taught by his bodyguard slash tutor, he was sorely lacking experience against an opponent seeking to kill. To his horror the captain would at times let himself to hit only to regenerate before his eyes.

"Ha - ha - ha! Fool! The - mountain- will - not - fall - to - you!"

"Naruto, I have an idea."

"I'm listening!" Cried the boy as his shirt was ripped by a nasty swipe.

"Instrad of channing my power outward try and pull it inward!"

_Stepsides _"How!?"

"Who - you - talking - to?" The captain asks as he tries to hit the human before him. Naruto did not reply in words but threw several pieces of rumble and anything he could get his hands to put some distance between himself and the uruk.

"There is no time boy!"

"I'm trying to survive here!"

"Do not try boy! There is no trying in facing success or death! Do or do not! Live or die!" Yelled the elf as Naruto cried out as he attempted to do what the wraith said. Only to get punched and grabbed again by the Captain.

"Pathetic!" It roared as it took aim with its weapon resided to kill.

Grasping his sword Naruto deflected the blade from what was a sure kill blow off to the side and punched with the power of the wrath, stunning the uruk.

Now with the upper hand he began a chains of attacks that hit one after another on the captain, preventing him from healing. Then my instinct he tugged on seemingly nothing.

The uruk cried out as white vapor left this body and was absorbed by Naruto. Energy soared within him and Naruto summoned the bow, taking two shots. One connected with the orcs's shoulder and the other stuck across the brow of its head. The captain cried out in pain as black blood dripped from the arrow that grazed him.

"This isn't over! You will lose the war!" It yelled before throwing dirt into Naruto's eyes. Not expecting this Naruto ignore the Captain to try and get the dirt out from his eyes. Once his eyes were clear however he saw that the captain was gone.

"Fool, we should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"We barely survived him, we are lucky that he ran away." Countered Naruto

The wrath would hear none of it. "He ran away yes but now he will come back stronger and ready for us. He was suprisesd this time but the next? He will not stop until one of us is in the grave."

"Then we'll get stronger."

"Stenght has has to do with it. We need information about who we faced. His weaknesses and his strengths to prepare ourselves along with where we might find him. There are some documents over there. Perhaps somethingin them will tell us aboutour prey. "

Nodding in agreement Naruto made his way over. Scanning them he ignored the day by day operations of the mining in the area for the moment. "Here. Its says that his name is Azgrom the Mountain."

"All mountains crumble in time and in all manners. We will be the ones to make him fall."

Picking up the documents Naruto set off in preperation of setting an ambush. However the world began to spin and he collapsed.

"What... wrong with me?" He gasped in lain.

The wrath knelt before him. "Your bleeding."

Looking down Naruto could see the puddle of blood forming. "Oh, so I am."

That was the last thing he said before collapsing to the ground, shoots filling his ears the last thing he heard was a voice telling him that he was going to be ok.

* * *

Skills unlocked list for chapter

WRATH STUN STRIKE FROM ABOVE

Runes

One With Nature [DAGGER]

Captain/Warcheif met

**Captain Azgrom the Mountain: WKs: stealth and combat finishers, fear of ghûls. Str: battle-hardened, throat grab, tracker and regeneration**

**Status: Alive**

_"Intel overheard him trying to decide if he should attempt to capture a live Graug."_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Naruto fought his frist captain and unlocked 2 skill and gained a rune. Please leave a comment below on what you think and what will happen next. **

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 naug

**Welcome back to the land of Mordor. Our tale was go be told sooner but it's been an emotional struggle here. Frist of all answering reviews that have come up so far;**

**GG: I understand but it's not easy finding a beta reader. I've tried.**

** : yes he will mount soon. But I'm sorry to say he won't be like Kiba...**

**Monster King: of course I'm updating. It takes time but I do get around to it.**

**nliochristou: right now we're going with modification of the game's weapons. Later on Naruto will expand upon possible weaponry that is not limited to the two games. **

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope to answer anymore questions that appear. Please grab yourself some grog and roasted leg to enjoy the story. **

* * *

Naruto flexed his hand as the sun rose over the lands of Mordor. It had been two weeks of hiding in the mines within the foothills after his encounter with the Orc captain. Two weeks of mediation and recovery for the young blonde. Off to the side his companion sat on a rock with one leg dangling.

"It is a shame that you are not full grown." The elf stated as Naruto focused on their connection. For the last few days Naruto had been practicing drawing and relaxing his hold over the power of the wrath. As he focused, or at least attempted to, the wrath would throw out a commitment or insult to distract him.

"Not helping."

The elf sighed as he shifted his incorporeal form on the rock. "Take of it as you will. Your size is your asset here, as is my power."

"Too bad that didn't help with healing." Stated Naruto as he attempted to relax. "At least I'm in tip top shape."

The wrath smiled and shimmered in the air like mist. "Indeed."

Getting up Naruto stared at the blue sky in the North. This was as far as the curse would allow himself and the wrath to go from Mordor. 'It really is a beautiful sunrise.'

...

"GaGurkkk!" Naruto ripped his dagger from the throat of the unfortunate orc who had ventured into the bush he was in. Uruks were active in this area and Naruto had countless close calls.

"I don't like this." Naruto said as he eyed the gaps between the large stone boulders. Their size told the story of one being apart of a vast monument of nature, a rock formation that was now a broken shadow of itself. The shadows cast by the dim sun made it easy to ambush or be ambushed by the Orcs. "If he had noticed use any sooner those three patrol would have been on us."

"It doesn't matter what you think. These patrols are in the way and while I appreciate your diligence to sticking to the shadows, we must move to find this... slaver."

Naruto rolled his eyes as the wrath emerged from the rocks nearby. "I take it you have an idea to get by them?"

"Your moral body is too slow boy. If you use my power however like we practiced..." The elf vanished as Naruto finished his sentence.

"Then we'll get by."

"Precisely." The elf said as he disappeared back into the nine visable world.

Summoning the power of the wraith, Naruto raced across the field faster than if he tried on his own. His body sang as he vaulted over and used rocks to push off in boosts of speed. The sun, still low on the horizon, let him use the shadows along side the cliff he moved. This was something that he knee he could do. After all, what sort of ninja didn't use the shadows and charged his or her opponent in broad daylight?

-In another universe multiple ninja sneezed-

Naruto grunted as he made a hard turn and began to scale the rock face. He wasn't about to charge at the gate from the front. That was stupid and would be suicidal with the amount of Orcs nearby. Slowly making his way up Naruto paused his acension as the sound of feet on gravel came from above him only a few feet away.

"Get your pathetic hides moving!"

"I don't see why we can't eat one of these pink skins anyway. Gimûb isn't even at the camp. The warcheif summoned him remember?"

Naruto cursed softly as the two uruks traveled above his head. If Gimûb was not at the camp then why bother infiltrating it?

"Hey what about that Dwarf his replacement is looking for? You know, the one that took out his eye?"

"Oh yeah, the prisoner? He's all nice and tied up under guard."

"It would appear we must adapt the plan." The elf said as he sat on the ledge above and to the right of Naruto. Naruto flexed his muscles and quickly finished his climb so he wouldn'thave to answer straight away. Summoning the bow he made short work of the two orcs. "We could have found something important from their minds. Whom is in charge of this area while we look for our target."

"We could try later you kn-" Naruto ducked to the side as an arrow whizzed by this head. From his position on the ground he looked for whomever it was that shot at him.

In the distance an orc made a nick sound as he took aim at the annoying hell hawk that shit on him a few minutes before. The last arrow missed a figure in the distance but he didn't care. If it was another orc, oh well the idiot would learn something.

Pulling the string back he smirked. "I have you ya annoying-GAKKK!"

Naruto frowned as the uruk fell from the ruins of the building screaming. The elf was visibly uneasy. "That was a low blow. They may be dark but no male wants that to happen to him."

"I was aiming for his head."

"Clearly the wrong one."

"What?"

"... you'll understand later."

Ignoring the wraith Naruto raced forward and silenced the screaming orc with a swipe at this windpipe. Unlucky for him several uruks nearby had heard the screams and had come to investigate the source of the noise and its cut off. The boy once more shot an arrow at one if the hulking hominids but discovered a problem.

"Wraith! I need arrows here!" He cried out as he rolled between the legs of an orc who was trying to smash him with a club. Taking his sword he swiped at the tendons of the left leg. "Wraith!"

"Drain them boy! Do what I told you to do!" The elf answered as he appeared and blocked a blow to Naruto's head.

Focusing Naruto attempted once more to drain an orc. Energy poured from the uruk as his eyes glowed as he screamed.

"That's it boy you nearly have it...!"

Naruto felt himself fly though the air as he was backhanded. "He'll drain you ya fools! Overwhelmed him!"

Snarling, the human flicked his wrist and was satisfied when his dagger pierced through the eye of the orc who backhanded him, killing it. The two remaining orcs looked at one another. The thin one with his wooden club charged, thinking that he would be backed up by the other uruk. Instead it fled into the rocks without a care for his more weaker brethren.

His dagger out of reach and still woozy from the rough landing on the rocks, Naruto none the less was able to dodge out of the way of the club. However by doing so Naruto found himself tumbling down the gravel hillside, uruk following at a more controlled pace. Coming to a stop Naruto mentally groaned as multiple Orcs appeared from the tents the only saving grace however was a hairy man tied up by a pole a few meters away.

The wraith took note as well. "It seems that we have found the naug. Or dwarf in your tongue. Be careful, dwarves are not to be trusted lightly."

"I'm more concerned about the uruks." Naruto said as he held his sword in a two handed grip, sweat slowly trailing the side of his face. "There's One two ten fifteen..."

"There's only twenty in front of us and one behind." The elf noted as he looked at the surrounding uruks.

"Tarkin not gonna win this time. We orcs will kill you!" Yelled out a random uruk on the crowd. Tge test jetted and started to taunt the boy while the dwarf watched tied to the pole gagged.

"You want to kill me? Come get me." Naruto hissed as blue wisps came out of the corners of his eyes. The remainder of the uruks that weren't dead or fleeing after the death of their companions charged roaring in anger. As Naruto raced to met them his unconscious mind went back in time...

-memory-

"Now remember you all should remember this as upcoming ninja of the village, just because you killed the main baddies doesn't always mean a hostile group will collapse. Sometimes they rally together or perhaps it enough to get them into a more combat orientated mindset... Naruko stop what your doing and pay attention!"

"Yes Kaa-san." Naruko pouted as her mother went on and on about how to systematically take apart enemy groups without wasting too much energy. Next to her was her best friends the Uchiha triplets who were as bored as she was. Her brother sat across from her on the other side of the wooden table their mother had set up for today's lecture on how to deal with multiple opponents when your out numbered.

Kushina groaned as she tried to get the children to listen to her. Mikoto had asked her to watch her youngest children so she could focus on a clan matter involving her youngest son Sasuke. Her eldest son Itachi was busy with a mission outside the village and was unable while her husband was in the hospital in a medically controlled coma after a rough mission.

"Kaa san," Naruto said as he looked at his mother. His eyes glistened in the light that made Kushina want to coo and hold him. "I have a question."

"Yes?" She asked, mentally letting out a breath of air.

"How does this work with clones? Illusions and elemental jutsu are not really people... are they?"

"An excellent question Naruto." A happy Kushina smiled brightly at her son.

Naruko snorted. "Show off."

"In the instances your facing a nin who can-"

"Excuse me Kushina sensei, but the honorable elders need your attention about the law coming into effect next week." Kushina groaned as she turned to the ANBU who had interrupted her lecture. The woman ANBU agent gulped as the the red haired kunichi lips thinned. "... Please?"

"Very well. Ok kids ten minute break." Kushina shook her head as she followed the ANBU. The children looking at one another got up and left the table, Naruto ahead of the girls. He tried to ignore the giggles of the four girls as he headed to his favorite tree branch to read.

"Hey Naruto, you know you should join us." Called out on of the girls. Naori, he believed as the three Uchiha girls looked very similar. Naori was the calmest of the triplets with purple highlights in her hair. The second of the triplets was Azula, who had a manipulative and cunning personality and was constantly trying to increase her efficiency in her fire jutsu. Then there was Bishamon, who had a dark purple eyes unlike most Uchiha. A quite girl who was formal but cared for her siblings and her friends.

"Um, I rather not..." Naruto said as he tried to not pay attention to the girls.

"Oh please, you know that if you don't we'll tell your mother about your unwillingness to play with us." Azula said as she twirled her hair in her hand. "Don't you want to be proactive and be with us now instead of having to do so as a punishment later on?"

"Yeah Naruto!" An annoyed Naruko said as she glared at her brother. "Or are you too scared of cookies?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Naruko, Naruto. Please let's all just get along." Bishamon stated as she brushed her shorts. "It's his right not to join if he doesn't want to."

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha girl who stood up for him. "Thanks Bishamon."

"Then again," she said as a smirk grew across her face. "It would be good training for us."

Naruko, Naori and Azula smiled as well as Naruto gulped. With shrieks of laughter, the girls tackled Naruto's position as one with the young boy scrabbling to his feet. Soon the five of them were wrestling and having a jolly good time mock battling. Soon the use of chakra was being used to augment reactions and speed by the Uchiha triplets.

"No fair!" Tipped Naruko as she brushed our leaves from her hair.

Azula stuck out her tongue. "Nothing said I couldn't!"

Naruto smiled as his sister narrowed her eyes and tackled Azula with a chakra enhanced leap. Seeing that the other two of the triplets were distracted he tried to do the same as his sister. Closing his eyes he attempted to summon his chakra to his legs. Naruko, who was getting off of Azula, noticed too late what Naruto was attempting to do.

"NARUTO DON'T!"

-end of memory-

"Of all the reckless and irresponsible actions you could do!" Naruto blinked his eyes as a figure stood above him.

"Mom?" He asked in confusion as the figure chastised him.

The figure paused before slapping him. "I am not your mother Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Oh you."

The wraith rolled his eyes. "Yes me. Your stunt was nearly the end of us both. If it wasn't for the fact that you were lucky we may have not had this conversation!"

Stumbling to his feet Naruto collected his dagger and sword. "I'm sorry alright."

"Sorry is not acceptable boy. Do better and you will be forgiven."

Around Naruto and the wraith was the victims of Naruto's battle rage. Broken bodies stained the grass black with their blood as weapons shone in the dining light. Nearby the short bearded fellow grunted as he pulled a ax from the head of an uruk.

"Oi Laddie! Thanks for your help with these bastards!" He said as he made his way over to Naruto. "You gave me a heart attack when you sent that ax hurling my way. I'm lucky you make your mark though that rabble."

Naruto glanced where the dwarf was tied up enough the ropes that were holding him were clearly cut. Naruto had no memory of freeing the dwarf but apparently he did so by accident. Shaking his head Naruto chose to focus on what was being said in the now any worry about what happened later.

"The name's Torvin. A hunter here in the lands of Mordor. What's a wee lad doing here?"

"Its a long story." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. Well he was until he realized his hands were bloodly still. "Don't suppose you know a place to wash up?"

The dwarf smirked and laughed. "Aye, I know just the place yerr looking for. Follow me, no need to get my savior killed because some hunfry caragor or worse a Graug caught wind of all that orc blood your packing. By the way, you never told me your name. What's it now anyway?"

"Naruto."

The dwarf snorted. "What kinda name is that? Nubbed my toe? Sounds like either it was the only thing that was actually agreed by your folks or your far from here."

"It's Naruto. Na. Ru. To. Naruto. Why is it so hard to pronounce anyway? And to answer your question yes, I am far from home."

"Far away from that accent of yours. I'm surprised that a youngster like ya is own here in Mordor." Stroking his beard Torvin hummed in thought. "Well, I was going to get some supplies before I headed back to the sea of Núrnen. For now I have to entertain you for the aid. Follow me Narubow."

"It's Naruto." He muttered under his breath.

"I said that! Nar snow!" Called Torvin who had gone ahead. Brow twitching violently Naruto followed, swearing that the next person who uttered his name wrong was going to be pranked so hard that the afterlife laughed him or her out.

* * *

Ratbag was an unusual orc in Mordor. While not as large or as strong as many other uruks were in the army of Sauron, he made up for it in other ways. He was smart, tenacious, ambitious. Ratbag the Meat Hoarder, that was who he was for how much meat he was able to collect for himself and his vat mates.

He wasn't a warcheif yet but he knew that the Hand was watching him. Orcs that showed traits that were prized by the dark lord were granted privileges lower station captains and uruks did not enjoy.

At least that was what he would like other uruks to believe. He got his name for how he killed his victims. Tricking them into entering bags and then trapping them with hungry rats. To him this was the way to go without risking injury in a duel. To others it was a cowardly act.

For orcs, that was something to be said.

Spitting black blood he slumped against the wall as the caragor growled at him.

"I am not a ball of yarn for your amusement Goroth!" He yelled before shrieking as the predator leapt with jaws wide open.

"I don't care what you want worm." Hissed Goroth as he looked down from above. "You made a mistake and your paying the price."

"The hand does not want him to die a quick death _Captain_." Ratbag heard as archers fired, killing the beast. "He is to be made an example of."

Goroth growled before signaling two defenders of the four around the pit. "Get him out of there and take him away from my sight."

Turning around the newly appointed Captain of the uruks went away not bothering to look back at the fuming Ratbag. Goroth had more important things to do then deal with an disgraced orc. The Dark Lord needed an army prepared to reclaim the core territory of Mprdor and he was going to play his part.

Snarling and kicking a human slave, Goroth stomped across the crumbling stone bridge. "The meat waste would have been feed to the caragors."

"Ratbag made too many mistakes to be given a quick death." Said the captain of the Hand. Goroth lowered his glare away from the higher ranked uruk who went on. "Frustrating as it may _Captain_, Ratbag lost a shipment of slaves before we decided to attack the Black Gate because of his inability to think ahead. He was only lucky to survive that entire fiasco because on others and his... tendencies of sadistic torture that gave him his name."

Grabbing some grog the red armor uruk paused before continuing. "Now onto your orders. Goroth, you are to start training catagors for riding. After your first successful send it to captain Tûmhoen. He's expecting your first batch soon as is the hand."

Goroth swallowed. "I will live up to the Dark one's expectations."

"Good."

* * *

**Nan ichir gelair Mordor**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
